


The Beginning of the End - ( Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti / Reader )[Oneshot]

by Inactive_Writer (orphan_account)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Disappearance, Ending Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Female!Reader - Freeform, Minor AU, Missing, Pain, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sadness, Sobbing, Worry, Zombie, Zombies, gender ambiguous reader, male reader - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Inactive_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravi goes missing overnight, and no one knows where he went, or what he was doing.<br/>When he returns, there are some changes about him that are hard to not notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End - ( Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti / Reader )[Oneshot]

"Ravi? Ravi, pick up the phone, please."

You paced around your apartment, talking into the phone anxiously, filled to the brim with worry and dread.

No one had seen Ravi since yesterday.  
Ravi was your boyfriend, for the past few years, and over that time you both became very close and very loving to eachother.  
Unforetunately, It hadn't _officially_ been 24 hours, so you knew you couldn't call the police yet. If you did, it wasn't like they could do much.

You had gone to his house and asked his roommate and friend, Major if he had seen him.  
He hadn't.  
You asked his colleague and friend (your friend as well,) Liv Moore.  
She hasn't, either.

You had gotten no sleep last night, staying up all night with fear that something had happened.  
You've left him three voicemails so far, and a few texts, you were completely terrified at the idea that he was hurt.

"Ravi, please pick up, I'm worried about you," you whimpered into the phone, sitting on couch and closing your eyes tightly.  
You hung up and threw your phone at your side.

 _"You're worrying for nothing,"_ you thought, trying to reassure yourself. _"He's perfectly fine."_

You gave yourself a list of theories, his phone dying, and his car breaking down somewhere far away, him getting busy with his research about zombies, falling asleep somewhere in the office, things like that.  
You kept these thoughts up, laying on the couch nervously clutching a pillow for the next twenty minutes when you heard the front door open and close.

"Ravi?" you bolted from the couch, filled with hope as you stood up and approached the door.

You grinned quickly, barely even looking at him before you just knew, and you heard him try to say your name but he was interrupted by your lips covering his.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down far enough so you didn't have to hang off of his shoulders.  
You felt ready to cry of relief as you kissed him, but when you finally let go you were mildly taken aback as you noticed a difference in Ravi's appearance.

"(F/n).." he said quietly, staring at you with an apologetic expression.

"Ravi?.."

Your throat went dry and your face drained of colour as you realized the differences about Ravi, what they would all mean.  
His hair was paler, but there was a streak that was much pailer than the rest, it was virtually bleach blond, even his beard was considerably lighter.  
His skin was no longer the usual caramel colour he normally wore, it was now a paler version of it, but his eyes appeared sunken and tired, and around them was a dark colour, like he hadn't slept in a month.

The most horrifying part was the large scratch across his neck.

"R-Ravi, you-" you now felt prepared to cry, but for a different reason. Ravi was now a zombie.

"Ravi, h-how did this-....?" you felt your heart drop, you didn't know what you should say, what you could say. Obviously you loved him, and would still love him, but this would be a big change for the both of you.

"There were rumours of a zombie at the shut down lumber mill." he replied quaintly, still staring at you and looking like he had done something horrible to you.

"Ravi.. you didn't." you replied, frowning quickly and furrowing your brows.

"I did. I only got away with the scratch because there happened to be a big rock next to me." he said, sighing and now looking at a framed photo of the two of you that sat on a small table by the door.

"Why didn't you get Olivia to go with you?" you said, mild anger in your voice.

"I thought I could handle it alone," he said in almost a whisper, frowning.

"Ravi..." you stared at him, brows still furrowed and the colour in your face returning. "Oh, Ravi.."

"I was so scared, Ravi!" You hugged him tightly, burying your face in his chest. "I thought I'd lost you.."

You stayed with your arms wrapped him for some time before you realized his arms weren't doing the same. They hung lifelessly at his side as he stared at you, with that same apologetic look he had when he walked in the door.

"Ravi, wh-what's wrong?" you asked quietly, pulling away and staring up at him. "Besides, well.. The obvious."

"I'm sorry, (F/n).." he said, darting his eyes away.

"Sorry?.. For what?" you asked, your worried feeling returning.

"You know that..." he stopped and swallowed, stepping closely to you and grabbing your face, rubbing his thumbs across your cheeks. "...You know that I love you."

"I-I.. I love you too, Ravi-" you said, with a shaky breath and beginning to frown. "...W-why is this starting to sound like a goodbye?"

"And you know that- That I'd never want to hurt you.." he almost smiled, ignoring your question and still holding your cheeks.

"Ravi, answer me.." you said, feeling your eyes grow glossy and wet. You knew what was coming.

"I'd do.. anything, _anything_ at all to protect you, (F/n)."

"R-Ravi, please don't..." you closed your eyes tightly, tears beginning to roll off your cheeks. You knew, you wished it wasn't going to happen, you wished you didn't know, you wanted some sort of blissful ignorance for just a little while, but you knew what he was going to do, what he was about to say.

"I... I have to do this, you know that-"

"N-No, you don't! I-I love you, zombie or not!" you shouted, pulling his hands from your cheeks and crying.

"If I stay with you, I'll hurt you!" he yelled back, trying not to cry as he frowned at your shaking form.

"No you wont!" you shook your head, continuing with a sob. "T-trim your nails, we won't have sex, we won't do anything that'd put either of us i-i-in danger, Ravi, please!"

You grabbed his hand and sobbed, tears pouring from your face as a few tears fell from his face as well.

"I can't, there is still risk..!" he replied, yanking his hand away and wiping his eyes and then wiping the tears from your face as well.

You shook your head lightly against his fingers and he leant down and rested his chin on your head as he pulled you into a tight hug.

"Please, don't leave me.." you whispered into his chest as he made a small sob-like noise and then a chuckle.

"I love you, (F/n)." he said quietly, letting you cry.

"I love you too, Ravi...!" you now sobbed loudly, feeling his hands run through your hair and rub your back. "That's why I don't want you to go.."

"I know. I'm still going to work at the morgue. I.. just think it would better if we weren't a couple anymore." he frowned as you clung tighter to him. "It's safer for you."

"I don't want safer!" you shouted and suddenly pulled away from him, staring at his sunken eyes and still crying. "I want you! I-I want you, Ravi, I need you!"

"I'm doing this to protect you, please don't make this hard!" he shouted back, frowning.

"I don't want you to protect me!" you shook your head again and yelled loudly.

"(F/n), please, stop fighting this, it has to be done!!" he shouted, turning away from you and rubbing his face.

"No! I won't stop fighting because I can't live without you! I'll- I'll never stop!" you almost screamed, reaching and touching his shoulder, and as he turned around you really screamed, his eyes were blood red and around them was an even darker colour of what lie there before, he growled at you slightly.

He stared at your now trembling figure and his eyes quickly drained of the blood colour, and he stared at you, panting.

"R-Ravi-..." you inhaled deeply and stared at him, waiting for a response. You knew it wasn't him, you knew it wasn't his fault.

"I...." he stared at his hands, shocked and mortified. "I-I'm sorry, I-.."

"Rav-Ravi, it's o-ok, it's alri-alright.." you said calmly and quietly, stepping forward. As you did this, Ravi stepped back into the door, glancing up at you from his hands.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." he said quickly, grabbing the door handle from behind him and quickly opening it, and began to walk out.

"Ravi, Ravi, please! D-Don't go!..-" you cried, following after him, only to have the door slammed in your face.

"Ravi.." you made a small whimper and put your hands on the door.  
You slowly slid down to your knees, hands still on the door.  
You began to cry.  
You cried like you had never cried before.

This was it.  
Today was the first day of the rest of your life.

You'd never wanted it without Ravi.

You'd never wanted it that way.

You asked yourself what you did to deserve this pain, this unfairness, this hell, this torture.

You sobbed against the wall for what seemed like forever, until eventually falling asleep, tear tracks still stained on your cheeks, and down your nose, your heart beating slowly against your chest, feeling it throb all the way in your throat as your breathing slowed while you leant against the door, dreaming of nothing but what could have been, and what you wanted with Ravi.

But now it's seems it'll never be.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Angst!  
> My friends Sebby and Dixon got me into iZombie a few days ago, and I still have like 7 more episodes to watch in five days before the second season starts u.u  
> Anyway, hope you liked this feelsy fic of my favourite character uwu


End file.
